Ultimate Betrayal
by purplecow04
Summary: Lizzie is now in a world famous band with her two best friends Isabella and Kate! She is not speakind to Gordo or Miranda, after they commited the altimate betrayal. What did they do? and what will happen when thier paths cross again? LGMG RR


  
  
Hey this is my first fiction so be nice! 

Betrayal

Chapter1

Lizzie McGuire stepped out onto the balcony of the New York apartment she shared with her two best friends and band mates Kate and Isabella. She smiled as one in 15 different countries. "Lioness" (the name for their band) at the thought of the latest single "betrayal" (a song written by Lizzie) being number were international super stars.  
  
"Lizzie come on we've got a photo shoot In half an hour, get a move on"  
  
came Kate's familiar voice. Lizzie smiled at her friend who she had once hated so much. Kate had been one of the only people there for her after the incident with Miranda and Gordo all those years ago. Lizzie stood still in silence lost in a world of memories until Kate and Isabella grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out the door.

* * *

The three girls arrived at the photo shoot in high sprits and deep in discussion about the premier the were attending that evening. The photographer was new and they hadn't met him before but had been told he was very good looking. As the entered the room Lizzie and Kate both gasped  
  
"Larry Tudgemen!"  
  
Kate squealed flinging her arms around him (Kate had once admitted to Lizzie that she had a major crush on him in junior high but knew Claire and her cronies would drop her like that if she admitted it)  
  
"Larry Tudgemen wasn't he the ugly one" asked Isabella "he certainly isn't now"  
  
She was right Larry was well dressed and seemed to have been working out as his once lanky body was now much improved. Lizzie laughed to herself at the thought of Miranda rejecting him how much she would regret it if she could see him now. By the end of the shoot Kate and Larry had arranged a date for next week when they would be both be back in Hillbridge visiting families.

* * *

David Gordon (as Gordo now liked to be known) sat in his best friends Ethan Crafts flat on the table in front of him sat a magazine "Girl Mag"  
  
"Hey Ethan" asked Gordo "why the hell do you have a girls magazine"  
  
"ahhh turn to page 26"  
  
Gordo did so and saw a photo of 3 girls smiling at him and the tile "Lioness tell all love life's, friendships and fame"  
  
"So what you can't go any where with out seeing a picture of these guys what's the big deal ?"  
  
Gordo hated seeing the pictures of Lizzie, reading about her love life. It made him realise what he could have had and regret his actions. Losing Lizzie was the worst thing that ever happened to him. The only person he ever truly loved and loved him in return and it was his entire fault, well his and Miranda's.  
  
"No No read the interview dude me and you we're famous"  
  
Gordo read through the interview until he reached the bit Ethan was on about.......  
  
"So girls spill the beans, your first true love?" asked the interviewer briskly  
  
"Well" said Kate "Ethan Craft, he was the school heartthrob, sooooo good looking"  
  
"You can say that again" piped in Lizzie  
  
"What happened"  
  
"Well at first it was fab, we were perfect together but in the end it just went dry, we were spending more and more time apart, so we split, we stayed friends though" Kate smiled at the memories of her high school years and Ethan.  
  
"So then what about you, Lizzie?"  
  
"David Gordon, known to his friends as Gordo. We were best friends forever and then one day he told me had always loved me and I realised we felt the same way" Lizzie stopped and sighed at the memory of the day she and Gordo got together.  
  
"And..." Prompted the interviewer  
  
"He cheated on me with my best friend" Lizzie replied quickly felling the tears welling up in her eyes. With the fame she had become much stronger hardly ever reduced to tears but the memories of Gordo and Miranda still hurt her even 4 years after it had happened.  
  
"That's what our songs about" Isabella said feeling Lizzie needed rescuing "Lizzie wrote it about what happened"  
  
Gordo stared down at the page, his eyes filled with tears, how could he of done that to Lizzie, Beautiful, wonderful Lizzie. He hit himself hard and tried to remember what exactly had happened. 


End file.
